1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an improved termination means for fiber optic cables and in particular to a termination means which allows mounting of a fiber optic cable into a conventional electrical connector housing of known configuration.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention represents an improvement in means for terminating optical fiber cables and represents a direct improvement over the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,837 in that it allows a fiber optic cable to be terminated in such a manner that it can be utilized with a standard and well known electrical connector housing.
One of the prime disadvantages in the field of fiber optic cables has been the stringent requirements for alignment of the cables and the difficulties encountered in utilizing previously known termination means and connectors in the fiber optics area. The present invention overcomes many of the problems encountered by the prior art and allows the utilization of an optical fiber cable in standard electrical connector housings.